Tears, Idle Tears
by Breen Elodie
Summary: Hermione decides to give Draco a bit of Christmas cheer when she sees he is lonely. Rating mainly for caution of a little language that might crop up. Nothing horrible.
1. Lunch in the Great Hall and the Plan

Disclaimer: Do you think **I** could ever own such awesome characters as the HP ones? I don't think so! But I **do** own this incredibly awesome story!

Warnings: Warnings? We don't need no stinking warnings! Actually, this story is very much AU. So much for canon events huh?)

* * *

Tears, Idle Tears

The cold wind whipped and whistled around the young woman as the newly fallen inches of snow crunched and groaned underneath her hurried steps. She wasn't sure why she needed a walk. She just felt stressed and a little sick to her stomach. Hermione woke up on this white Christmas day, not as happy as she should have been, especially for such a beautiful day. She felt she was missing something, but didn't know what. She didn't feel empty per se, just not…whole. There was no other way to describe it. She shuffled her way to the large, wooden doors of Hogwarts, and with all her might, she shoved it open.

As she walked in she sniffed and wrinkled her nose to gain back some of the feeling in her face. Quickly, she made her way the Great Hall for lunch. She spotted many students leaving and figured she was late and hoped that she hadn't missed it. Walking had given her an appetite. As she walked into the large Hall, she spotted her two best friends. They fitted her perfectly. The fiery-red head matched her easily in loyalty and heart. The raven-haired matched her in courage and strength of character. Together, they had been through more than most adults, and they had a bond that people rarely had. With these thoughts, she smiled and sat down between them. Her usual spot.

"Happy Christmas!" She greeted them warmly and gave them each a hug. They gladly returned her welcome. They were happy to see her smile. She didn't know it, but she was what held the three of them together. Her quick wit and mind had saved them from danger. Neither of them could ever voice how special she was, and how much she meant to them; but they did what they could to let her know it.

"I didn't miss lunch did I?" She asked.

"No, just a little late is all." Harry said with a smile.

"The food's been out for only 20 minutes so your ok. Where were you anyway?" asked Ron.

"I was out walking. I needed to burn off some energy." They seemed believe her. She wanted so desperately to confide her feelings to them, but she didn't want them to worry about her.

They took to a comfortable silence eating their meals. She took the time to observe the current occupants of the Great Hall. Students were chatting merrily, holding hands, and exchanging late gifts. She brushed some of her long, bushy hair out of her face and sighed. She often saw couples holding hands, and she always felt a little sad to be single. She let her eyes wander to the staff table. The professors had their glasses, no doubt of a little wine, raised while they each gave a toast to the ending of the year and the beginning of the next. This thought made her eyes water. It was her last year at the place she called a second home. She had seen and learned so much over the years, and it seemed so final to imagine that she wouldn't be returning. She hoped to be a professor here someday, but that did little to comfort her. Her one comforting thought was that she had no regrets; well, with one exception.

Her dark brown eyes landed on a pair of crystal clear blue ones that seemed…sad. Draco. The boy's normally guarded and untrusting eyes were now the watery pools of a person wallowing in self-pity. She had never seen eyes like his before. They conveyed what his face held secret. His eyes were like the sea after a storm when he was angry. They were gunmetal grey when he was being malicious and cunning. And on the rare occasion when he was truly laughing, they were bright and warm and had specks of gold sprinkled throughout. In short, his eyes were the loveliest she had ever seen. In all the years Hermione had known him, never had she seen sadness across his face. It startled her, and it made her feel even worse than she did this morning.

She knew Draco hated her and her "kind." She even thought the feeling was mutual. However, she had begun to think differently about him lately. After a particularly nasty fight between him and her friends, she realized something that stuck with her. It wasn't his fault he was raised to be a bigot. When the idea sunk in, she neither feared nor really cared about his words. But her interest in him slowly and steadily grew. Her thoughts of him had gone from indifference to curiosity; then to interest; then to regard of his thoughts and feelings. She stole glances at him in classes, lunch, and whenever she could. He was always sarcastic, witty, and could even be charming at times.

Draco was her match in intellect. Their verbal sparing and competition for grades proved it. When she was younger, these fights were stressing and annoying to her. As she got older and realized how intelligent he was, she felt a little turned on by their arguments. She was attracted to him. No one could pull as much emotion out of her, or demanded as much mental ability. He was so confident. The way he walked the way he carried himself…she would be a big liar if she said he wasn't attractive. He intrigued her, and looking at him now only spiked her curiosity even more. He wasn't eating. He wasn't even conversing with his "friends."

"_What could be wrong with him_?" she thought. She looked back down at her nearly empty plate and started to play with some of the left over carrots. She screwed up her face in concentration. She looked up at him and saw that he was looking at the large Christmas tree in the corner on the Hall. Then it hit her. _He was lonely on Christmas!_ The "heartless bastard extraordinaire" was lonely! No family, no real friends, of course. Anyone would be lonely.

Suddenly, she felt a pang of guilt. She had two amazing friends and a loving family. She was lucky, and she hadn't shared it with someone who obviously needed some company. She sighed and made up her mind. She would put aside their past, hold her tongue as best she could, and keep him company.

His face sharpened so quickly that she missed it when she blinked. He said a brusque "goodbye" to his friends and quickly got up to leave. For her, it was now or never.

"Well, I couldn't eat another bite. I think I am going to go take a short nap now. I'll see you later." She said as tired as she could.

"Alright. Hey, let's go to Hogsmeadelater." Ron said.

She stopped in her tracks. They wouldn't understand if she tried to explain. As much as it hurt to lie to her friends, she needed to do this.

"I don't know. I think the walk I had really tired me out. I just want to hang out around here."

"Oh. Ok, well later tonight we were going to go caroling. You should come." The Ron said a little disappointed.

"Yeah a few of us are going around the school." Harry chimned in. "You need to get into the spirit of the season!" He joked with a grin.

"That sounds fun. I'll see you tonight then." She replied cheerfully. She loved these guys, but right now tall young with stormy eyes was on her mind and she needed to hurry if she was going to find him.

* * *

Preview of Chapter 2:

_That was it. He had had enough of this. He turned around to see her only a couple feet away. He lunged at her and forcibly shoved her against the wall. She groaned._

_"Why?" He hissed angrily. _

_Her back was now a little sore. Her arms hurt in his harsh grip. But she needed to continue. She needed to try to make up for all that was said, for the both of them._

_"Since when do I do what you tell me, Malfoy? I don't listen to you unless I decide to. What's more, it's Christmas damn it! You are lonely. No one, not even you, should be alone on Christmas. Do you really want to turn away the only person willing to keep your sorry arse company?" She said so slowly, making sure he heard every word._

* * *

A/N: I applaud those that know where I got the title and the line "His eyes were like the sea after a storm..." because you have great taste in literature and movies! Be on the look out for more of that kind of stuff! This is my first fanfic! It's also posted on Mugglenet. I am really excited about this story so please review! I am not too sure as to how I'm going to end this story. I have all the basics written and even a version of the ending basically done but I don't know that it's right. Hermione and Draco will either end up together, just be friends, or just part. I personally want to have them either be friends because, let's be honest, they don't really work together as a couple you know? Or Draco couldn't really admit to her let alone to himself how he felt and not have them end up together because it seems a bit more realistic that way and plus the way I had written that ending I am in love with so...but if I ended it that way, it wouldn't be all fuzzy and make you feel Christmasy inside now would it? You see my problem. I know could ask a beta to read it and give advice, but I am here to please you guys the readers, so tell me your opinions! Thanks! Happy Christmas!

* * *


	2. A Little Convincing

Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't make any money off of this. I own nothing! Not even the song which is by the totally awesome Supertramp.

Warnings: Um...nope. Just a word here or there...

* * *

Chapter Two

She was standing out side of the Heads' dorms trying to decide if she really wanted to do this. She had found him and followed him here. That was ten minutes ago and here she was nervously standing in front a door feeling stupid. He had been horrible to her and her friends. He even said that he wanted her dead! Did he really deserve the kindness she was going to show him? Did he deserve her forgiveness? She heard the sounds of people singing. They were getting closer. She tried to keep her mind focused.

"Give a little bit

Give a little bit of your love to me

I'll give a little bit

I'll give a little bit of my love to you

There's so much that we need to share

So send a smile and show you care."

The carolers wrung out their tune. Was she really going to do this?

"I'll give a little bit

I'll give a little bit of my life for you

So give a little bit

Give a little bit of your time to me

See the man with the lonely eyes

Oh take his hand, you'll be surprised."

She made up her mind. She said the password and the portrait swung open.

The common room was large to use the word modestly. The couch and chairs were large and plushy. The walls were lined with large bookcases that contained most if not all the books that could be found in the library. The colors were dark, warm and rich jewel tones that made the room feel alive. She felt very small in the room, but there was something very comforting about it. She wished she could spend eternity in this room reading every book, but she needed to focus on why she was here. Her target had promptly started a lovely fire in the large fireplace, found a seat on the giant couch and was looking at some expensive and meaningless gifts. Timidly she walked up to the couch and sat down at the opposite end and turned to face him.

"Hello, how's your Christmas?" She said kindly and brightly.

A look shock crossed his. Why was she talking to him? The look turned to a cold and questioning glare.

"What do you want?" He gave as a reply. He was cold and tried to be intimidating.

Fortunately for her, she didn't buy it. He only came off as annoyed.

She sighed. Did she really think this was going to be easy? She decided to be upfront and honest with him.

"I just thought I'd say 'hello.' It is Christmas after all…"

"Oh really? I hadn't noticed." He sneered sarcastically. She started again a little slower.

"And I hoped we could put the past behind us and just get to know each other and just talk."

She felt so strange to be so forthcoming with him. Stupid even. But there was no stopping now.

He was figuratively floored. He couldn't believe this girl. She was trying to be friendly! He couldn't have that.

"Shouldn't you be training your two dogs?" He retorted.

She closed her eyes, breathed deeply. What did she expect? A bit annoyed at his remark she continued.

"I'm just trying to make this day a good one as it seems neither of us are in a good mood." She said as bravely as possible. "And if my friends are dogs, your friends are lemmings."

She smiled non-maliciously to imply she was only teasing. She hoped it worked. A ray of hope came. She saw his smoky eyes twinkle a bit and the corner of his mouth twitched slightly. But as quickly as it came, it was gone. She sighed.

"What makes you think you can make any day a good one? And I'd rather be alone." He snarled.

He was trying to keep from chuckling at her very true remark.

She was slightly hurt, but more determined. She trudged on.

"Oh please. Do you think you can this day better by sulking everywhere? And by the way you looked at lunch, you don't really want to be alone." Big mistake.

"Who says I've been sulking? Have you been watching me?" He said as a small grin graced his long face.

He knew she'd been sneaking glances at him for a while. At first it bothered him and made him a bit mad. But eventually his anger gave way to curiosity. She looked at him like she…_cared_ or something equally bizarre. He even began to sneak glances at her too. He honestly couldn't blame her though. He could fall in love with himself! 

"Not that I blame you." He continued. "I am devilishly handsome and charming." He smirked.

Arrogant? Nope. Not a bit. He chuckled to himself. He knew. He just liked to get under he skin. He knew just where push, just where to pull to get a rise out of her. When she was angry she was like this large ball of energy wrapped up in a tiny little person that was only being contained by a three layers of human skin.

He had to say that looking at her blushing at being caught so stupidly was amusing in a way. She was pretty adorable when she was embarrassed, or angry, or smiling or…anytime she was doing something. Her dark eyes would become almost ebony when she was in a passionate rant of her ideas. When she was laughing with those around her, they sparkled with little flecks of silver. She was just as clever as he was and just as stubborn. He never admitted to himself, unlike she had, these feelings of attraction. For all his intelligence, he just couldn't accept that maybe he didn't hate her like he once thought he did.

She put her fingers to her temples and rubbed her head.

"_He's just doing this to get a rise out of you, he's just teasing..._" She thought. She was getting rather annoyed with him.

The sound of her voice broke him out of his reverie.

"As though I would. It's just painfully obvious to anyone who has eyes that you are wallowing in self-pity. I just want to help." She said a little more gruffly than she meant it to be.

His devilish grin slid off his face. A little more than peeved, he growled,

"Get out."

"No." She stated it as if that was the deciding vote on the matter.

He looked at her in disbelief. "Fine." That was all he said.

He got up and headed out of the door into the hall. He didn't get far at all when he heard soft footsteps coming from behind. He stopped and shook his head slowly. Clearly, she was more stubborn than he thought. He huffed angrily.

"Go away!" He raised his voice so quickly that she jumped. When she pulled herself together, she replied with the same force.

"No!" She yelled.

That was it. He had had enough of this. He turned around to see her only a couple feet away. He lunged at her and forcibly shoved her against the wall. She groaned.

"Why?" He hissed angrily.

Her back was now a little sore. Her arms hurt in his harsh grip. But she needed to continue. She needed to try to make up for all that was said, for the both of them.

"Since when do I do what you tell me, Malfoy? I don't listen to you unless I decide to. What's more, it's Christmas damn it! You are lonely. No one, not even you, should be alone on Christmas. Do you really want to turn away the only person willing to keep your sorry arse company?" She said so slowly, making sure he heard every word.

He was at a loss for words. There was so much conviction and honesty in her voice that he dared to believe her. Was she really doing this? He let her go.

"Why do you care? We hate each other."

It was said so faintly and softly, but the question was so loud and chaotic that it almost hurt her ears. Why did she care? She thought he was an arrogant, pompous jerk that always goaded her into a fight. But here she was trying to convince him that he didn't need to be alone today or any other day. She was sure what the answer to the question was, but it frightened her. She chose to try to dodge it for now.

"I don't hate you. To be honest, I don't think I every truly hated you. I only realized that I don't know you well enough to say something so strong as that. You are a human being. You deserve a chance at a little compassion. Plus, I didn't like how you looked at lunch. You looked liked you had given up."

He knew she was dodging his question for the moment. He didn't know what to make of that. He thought the most likely explanation was that it caught her off guard and she didn't know what she was doing here. He ignored it in favor of something that he could hold over her. His face stretched in an elegant grin.

"You were looking!" He said triumphantly.

"Fine, I'll admit it. I was looking at you. Happy now?" She huffed annoyed and rolled her eyes.

"A bit." He answered.

After a moment of awkward silence, Hermione decided to get her plan moving again.

"What do you say to spending the rest of the day with me, as a way of putting the past behind us?"

"As a date? No thanks."

He couldn't believe it. She was…_pleading_ for him to agree. He didn't think he could turn her down.

"No! Not as a date! Are you mental?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. For a moment I thought you said, 'would you spend the day with me?' That sounds an awful lot like a date Granger."

"Well it's won't be one." She said indignant at the idea that he would call it date.

"Then what is it?" He asked.

"Two people keeping each other company on Christmas. Does it really need a name Malfoy?" He shrugged at her words.

"Look, I'll even let you choose the thingswe do today,but you are not getting rid of me."

He gave her a very unnerving look and said,

"Anything?"

She caught his meaning.

"With in reason you perverted psychopath!" She gave him a playful slap on hisarmand tried to keep the corners of her mouth from curling into a grin. She was shocked at what she had just done. He seemed a little awkward as well.

Silence grew. Draco's mind however wasgoing back and forth. If she was willing to give this a try, should he try too? Or should he have a go at her and make this as difficult for as possible? In the end he decided that he was going to give her a chance, but he was not going to easy on her. He knew she could hold her own against him and knew that she could takewhat he gave her. He wanted to see how far she was willing to take this.

"Fine." He said reluctantly. "We'll go to Hogsmeade. I'll meet you at the castle entrance in twenty minuets. If you're even a second late, this isn't happening."

Her face brightened immediately.

"I'll be there." She replied. He nodded.

They walked away from each other thinking, "_What have I gotten myself into?_"

* * *

Preview of Chapter 3: _He saw her standing in the snow listening to the people singing. She was gorgeous. The way the wind sentthe fallingsnow dancing around her...how sad and beauiful she looked. Her head was bowed slightly but he could still seeher cheeks were rosey from the cold. Why was she sad? Did she not think her little "plan" wasn't working? He wasn't sure. He was too upset that he had called her gorgeous and that he was buying her a gift! He was getting sick of how thoughtful he was being towards her. He watched her heave a deep sigh and shake off her daydream. She walked back into the bookstore. Her long squirrely hair covered in snowflakes. He shook his head as the cashier called him over.

* * *

_

A/N: How do you guys like it so far? Do you think Draco gave in a little too easily? Do you think it's going too fast or not fast enough? Are you still not sure about something? Please feel free to opine! I am always interested in what you have to say. Those of you that may not know what a lemming is, it's a small rodent like animal that travels in packs. If the leader of the packhappens to go over a cliff, they all go over the cliff. I used that to desribe Crab and Goyle.


	3. The Day in Hogsmeade

Disclaimer: Need I go through this **again**? Alright, I don't own any of the characters, places, or songs. The song is "Carol of the Bells" by I don't know who.

Warnings: Oh, only **a lot** of AU. And I don't **think **there are any "naughty" words in this one. Some readers may be pumped so full of sap, that they need to blow there nose with pancakes though.

* * *

She ran to the Gryffindor common room. She needed to get cleaned up a little. She was really starting to feel better. She was doing something to help. She was in such a hurry that she bumped into a redheaded someone.

"_Oh no!_" She thought. If it were Ron, she'd have to explain why she wasn't in the common room. She looked at the person she had knocked to the ground. It was Ginny.

"Oh Ginny! I am sorry! Here let me help you up."

"That's ok Hermione. Why are you in such a hurry any way?" She said brushing herself off and straightening her clothes.

"Oh Ginny, I need to tell you something."

The younger girl was just as excited as Lavender and Parvati when there was a juicy little secret that someone was going to spill. But she was actually trustworthy.

"What is it?" She squeaked. "Don't keep me in suspense woman!" She smiled.

"Not here, in the common room. I'm meeting someone in a few minutes and I really need to dash."

They quickly hurried to the common room and headed up to the girl's dorms. Once there, Hermione quickly started to explain to Ginny, as best she could in a few minutes, her feelings and thoughts that led her to actually trying to help Malfoy while trying to peel of her frozen wet clothes.

"Oh Hermione. Why didn't you tell anyone until now? We would have gotten you through this, you know that."

"I know. I feel terrible about keeping all of this in, but I didn't want you to worry about me. It was my problem to take care of, you know? Please don't tell Harry or Ron. They'd blow up. That reminds me. I told them that I would go caroling with them tonight, and I don't think I'll be able to."

"Hermione, I won't lie for you."

"You won't have to. Tell them I felt better and I went to Hogsmeade tonight for some fresh air. Please Ginny?"

"Fine, on one condition. You eventually tell them what's going on. They deserve to know what's going on with their best friend." Ginny learned how to rebuke from her mother.

"Ginny, you have no idea how much that means to me. I will eventually tell them but they wouldn't understand because it's Malfoy. At least not yet anyway."

"I guess I understand but…you still should have told someone. I mean helping him?" She said a little questioningly.

Hermione pulled a long sleeved shirt over her head and looked at Ginny.

"You don't think I should help him?" She said sadly.

Ginny thought for a minute before she answered. She knew her friend had been a little off lately. Now she knew why. She just had a feeling that Hermione wasn't telling the whole entire reason as to why she wanted to help him. She thought she knew but if Hermione wanted that kept to herself that was no one else's business but Hermione's. Other than that, she didn't think she was doing anything wrong. In fact, she admired Hermione for her bravery to try and be civil towards someone who hated her.

"_Malfoy, if you break her heart, I won't stop Harry and Ron from pummeling short of killing you._" She thought. She finally answered.

"Hermione, you are the bravest woman I know, next to my mum of course. I trust your judgment more than most people. If you believe that Malfoy has a chance a being a decent human being, then it would be cruel of you to not do anything about it. Of course you should help him. Just don't lose yourself, ok?"

Hermione ran over to her friend and thanked with a bear hug.

* * *

The frozen air hung with the sweet sounds of caroling as a pair of two teenagers walked the streets of Hogsmeade bundled in thick, wooly black robes. He had a scarf of thin black, green, and silver bands. She had a scarf of thick burgundy and gold bands. The snow fell beautifully, delicately, yet bitterly around them. Hermione cleared her throat.

"So, where into town did you want to go?" She asked.

She was trying desperately to strike up conversation, but nothing was coming to her. Usually she always had something to say, but nothing came to her. When they had met up, Malfoy and merely nodded his head in acknowledgement of her presence, and opened the door…for her. He opened the door for her like a – like a – gentleman. Needed less to say she was taken by surprise. After that, they hadn't said a word to one another on the way to the village. It was very awkward. She felt very silly.

Malfoy on the other hand, while very dulled by the lack of conversation, was enjoying her being a little uncomfortable. She was so dead set on doing this and here she was keeping quiet. She was actually struggling to think of something to discuss. He was laughing to himself.

He decided to end her misery for the moment and answer.

"I don't know. The pub sounds nice. I could go for a pint of fire whiskey to get warmed up." He saw the scandalized look her face at the mention of an actual drink. But she said nothing. Oh, he was having fun.

"I didn't know you drank that stuff." She said after a minute. She mentally agreed that the Three Broomsticks sounded nice, and changed her direction. He followed.

"I do a lot of things you don't know about Granger."

"Oh really?" She said not one bit impressed. He was trying to make himself out as a "bad boy." She didn't buy it.

"Yes, would you like to here a few stories?"

"No thanks."

"Oh, but they are really interesting because quite a few involve me getting pissed out of my mind and going at it with…"

"Ugh! Say no more! You're disgusting, you know that?"

He chuckled. This was so entertaining.

"Do you really enjoy making me uncomfortable?" She asked exasperatedly.

"Of course I do. You are quite charming when you're angry." He teased.

She huffed. He was really trying to get under skin right now. She needed to change the topic and soon. He was taking too much control over the situation.

They entered the Three Broomsticks. It was pretty quite as most people were at home with their families today. He quickly walked up to the bar and ordered a fire whisky. She ordered a cup of hot chocolate.

"Not one for alcohol Granger?" He asked.

"No, I am not Malfoy. Over the summer I had a couple glasses of beer and I felt sick afterwards. In my view, I'm not missing anything important."

They drank in piercing silence. Hermione was trying to think of something to talk about, while Draco stared out of the window, and tapping his fingers to a beat. She wondered what song he had stuck in his head. Then the idea came to her.

"Let's take turns asking one thing about each other." She said.

He stopped his drumming and looked at her like it was a stupid idea. However, he had nothing better.

"I ask you first." He stated.

"Why you? It was my idea."

"Yes, this whole barmy idea was yours. And you said that I got to choose what we did. I choose to go first." He snapped.

"Fine. Good grief."

"Which one of your dogs do you fancy? The raging volcano or the witless wonder?"

She huffed at the name-calling.

"Don't call them that!" She snapped. "I don't have those kinds of feelings for them! They are my friends."

"You call my friends lemmings, so I can call your friends what I want."

"I was joking when I said that. You weren't."

"Can you read my mind? How do you know I was being serious or if I was joking?" He asked.

"Just don't call them that."

"You didn't answer the question." He pursued.

"Neither." She grounded out. "My turn. What authors do you like?"

He took a minute get his thoughts together.

"I like Edgar Allen Poe and Tennyson mostly. For actual books, I like Milton's Paradise Lost."

"Not exactly light hearted material." She said.

"Well, why should it be? Not everything has a happy ending. My turn."

"Ask away."

"What animal would you want to be?"

She thought for a second.

"I'd like to either be a cat or a bird." She said.

"Now that's interesting."

"What is?" She asked with curiosity.

"You don't seem like a cat person." He said.

"What does that mean?"

"It means that cats are loners, not like you Gryffindors. Plus, cats eat birds."

"True, but not all cats are loners. Look at lions."

"You would say that being from Gryffindor." He smirked and rolled his eyes.

"Alright, what would you be?" She asked. Apparently he didn't that answer was the one she should have picked.

His smirk never faltered.

"I'd be a cat."

* * *

They paid for their drinks and made to leave the pub. Once outside, they continued their little game.

"What kind of music do you listen to?" He asked.

"I…" She was about to answer when the bell on the old church rang. People were coming out of the building.

He stopped for a moment and gave the scene before some scrutiny.

"I change my question Granger. What do you think of that?"

"Of what?" She asked.

"That, church, God, the whole idea of it."

"Well, I believe there is a God. But I haven't been to church in...I don't know how long. Don't you believe in God?"

"No. And some might say they don't believe in Heaven. I think I happen to agree with them." He said.

"_Cynic. He really is depressed isn't he?_" She thought. She stiffened her resolve.

"Go and tell that to the man who lives in Hell." She said quietly. He heard her.

He blinked at what she had said. He knew those words would stay with him.

She looked up at the towering young man in front of her.

"Do you want to know why I cared to help you?" She asked.

"Yes." He said simply.

"Today, I saw the professors raising their glasses to toast the end of the year and the start of a new one. It hit me that this was our last year at Hogwarts and it seemed so final to me. I realized that I had only one regret; and that was not trying to understand why we hated each other. I just wanted to keep you company today so that you wouldn't be without someone to talk to on Christmas. No regrets."

She sounded like she…_cared,_ and that she was…_worried_ about him. This scared him. It felt nice to have someone to talk to. He thought back on all of the years he had to spend by himself on Christmas.

"Stop it." She said quietly. Tears threatening to reach the surface of her eyes and spill over on to her cheeks.

"Stop what? I don't know what you're talking about." He said harshly. He didn't think someone would tell him that it hurt to see him sad.

"That look. That's the look you had a lunch. Please stop it."

They only stared at each other. They had stopped walking a long time ago. Both were strangely worried about the other.

"I don't like seeing you like this either." He said softly.

He felt sick that he made someone who had everything he wanted, worried enough to tell him to stop being sad. He had seen her like this before. He didn't really admit it to himself until now, but he hated it just as much as she hated seeing him sad.

"Don't go feeling sorry for me. I don't need your pity. We both don't need it." He said more sharply.

The suddenness of his change made Hermionea little upset. However, when she saw the look in his eyes, the look like he wanted to say something other than what he did, she knew he wasn't really annoyed with her.

"Been watching me have you?" She said with a small smile.

He returned it.

"As though I would." He said.

* * *

"Get lost!" She said smiling as she gently shoved him out of the way. He was being annoying again. "Good grief, Malfoy I didn't think you were this curious! The store is huge, so go get lost."

They had settled on the bookshop as the next place to get warmed up.

"Fine. I'll leave you alone to browse." He said defeated. He had a feeling she was up to something. Like trying to find something to buy for him. He didn't really feel comfortable about the idea. That would mean getting her a gift too. She was putting up with a lot today. His problem was he didn't know what to get her.

He left her alone. He needed to think through things a little bit. He had a feeling she cared for him. That made him feel things he hadn't thought he was capable of feeling. He didn't want to let her in. His mood was souring quickly. She was driving him nuts. He had been at the brink of **crying** twice today! That was not normal.

He had always thought her intelligent. He knew she was the only person that could match him in that area in the school. He, to some extent, appreciated that about her. He found their arguments a turn on, just as she had. Even though he hadn't really thought her that physically attractive, her mind and some times biting tongue, made her more appealing.

He didn't mind being attracted to her, as long as it was only that. What really bothered him was when they started actually talking and letting each other in. That was when it got scary for him. It was easiest just to hate each other and move on. And now he had to find her a gift.

As he walked around the store, he looked out the window and saw a little shop. A brilliant idea came to him. He just needed to sneak out with out her seeing him...

In the back of the store, Hermione was having a very tough time trying to find a gift for Draco. She looked through the books, but nothing really jumped out at her as anything really meaningful. She thought about the authors he mentioned, but decided that he probably already had them. She sighed and tried to concentrate a little harder.

"_What could a guy who has everything want or need?_" She thought.

She thought back to their earlier conversation about believing in God. She remembered how cynical he was. She brightened as she remember a book that helped her through a lot of painful times at home and even between her and her friends.

"Aha!" She said when she found it.

She thought a note might be nice to add into it, so she found some stationary. She paid for the book and stationary. She sat down to write her message...

When she finished, she put it in the front of the book. She heard the little bell on the door signaling someone had entered or left the shop. A quiet humming reached her ears. She got up and walked towards the door. She saw a group of carolers warming up to sing. She stepped out side to listen. Sweet, sharp voices filled the cold late afternoon day.

"Hark! How the bells, sweet silver bells

All seem to say, "Throw cares away"

Christmas is here, bringing good cheer

To young and old, meek and the bold

Ding-dong, ding-dong, that is their song

With joyful ring, all caroling

One seems to hear, words of good cheer

From everywhere, filling the air."

There was something moving about the song. She didn't know if it was the way the song was being sung, or if was the words that touched her. She was frozen where she stood.

"Oh, how they pound, raising the sounds

O'er hill and dale, filling the air

Gaily they ring, while people sing

Songs of good cheer, Christmas is here

Merry, merry, merry, merry Christmas

Merry, merry, merry, merry Christmas"

She was hypnotized by the words of the song. She couldn't exactly say the feeling that she was getting, but she thought it was loneliness.

"_Why am I lonely?_" She thought.

She knew she wanted someone to be with, but was she really lonely enough to wish for it? She sighed.

When she shook off her momentary lapse in conscience ness, she headed back inside.

"On and on they sing, on without end

Their joyful tone to every home."

He saw her standing in the snow listening to the people singing. She was gorgeous. The way the wind sent the falling snow dancing around her...how sad and beautiful she looked. Her head was bowed slightly but he could still see her cheeks were rosy from the cold. Why was she sad? Did she think her little "plan" wasn't working? He wasn't sure. He was too upset that he had called her gorgeous and that he was buying her a gift! He was getting sick of how thoughtful he was being towards her. He watched her heave a deep sigh and shake off her daydream. She walked back into the bookstore. Her long squirrelly hair covered in snowflakes. He shook his head as the cashier called him over.

* * *

A/N: Good grief! That took awhile. I meant to have this broken up into two different chapters, but I remembered that I put the last part in as a preview for it, so I needed to extend it a bit. So you guys are treated to an extra special chapter! Lucky you. You don't get something for nothing though, so no preview for Ch. 4. Sorry, it's that I haven't actually got all my notes for the next chapter together so I apologize. If you can spot the line from an Oasis song in here, you are awesome. There should be a prize or something for the people that catch that kind of stuff. For those that don't know, in the UK the term "pissed" means "drunk." A hint as to where the title comes from, Draco mentions the author of the poem that has the same title. It really doesn't have much to do with the story, I just like the poem. What do you guys think so far? I've gotten a couple of reviews (thanks so much!) and a lot of reads (thanks again!). Don't be shy; anything you have to say is welcomed. I'd really like some feedback as to how Draco and Hermione should end up. Like I said, I have an ending in mind, but I don't think you guys would like it because it just doesn't feel like the right one, you know? So please let me know. 


	4. Confronting Mullers

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing except the story. The song is "Put a Little Love in Your Heart."

Warnings: yawn- AU, some language...blah blah blah...

* * *

The light was waning as they made their way back to the castle. Two lonely figures traipsed through the aching snow, each carrying a bag in their hand.

"It's been a funny sort of day hasn't it?" Hermione asked.

"No arguments there. No doubt it was certainly…different." He replied.

She had been toying with the idea of asking him if he had given up hating her. But she was very unsure ofhow to bring it up. They always got a little weird when that subject came up.

"You're just the same though." He continued. "Still trying to save the world." He joked.

"And you are still trying to run it." Was her reply.

He grinned a bit broader. He had to, grudgingly, admit that she was a good deal better company than his friends. He tried to think of something, anything, to convince himself that he still hated her. He found that he couldn't. He couldn't hate her anymore. It felt weird to admit it, but if he was honest with himself, he actually liked her.

He heard a small rumble beside him.

"Hungry Granger?" He smirked. She glared.

"Yes, if you must know. It is nearly dinner time anyway."

They made their way to Hogwarts a fast as possible. The temperature outside was dropping quickly.

When they entered, Draco headed towards the Great Hall, but Hermione stopped him.

"Don't you think we ought to eat somewhere else other than in front of the whole school?" She said with a "duh" tone in her voice.

"Who says we're having dinner together? Are you sure this wasn't a date?"

"Ugh! You are impossible!" She raised her voice a little.

"Calm down, I was only joking. You really are amusing when you're angry." He said laughing a bit.

"Well, I am glad that you are having a laugh at my expense." She huffed. "Now, I'll get the food. Where would you like to eat?" She asked with her same authoritative air.

He rolled his eyes.

"I vote for the Head's common room." He said.

"Alright, I'll meet you there."

He nodded and walked off.

As he walked down the hall, he was trying to think about this whole situation. There was a lot he wanted to say to her. He acted like he didn't appreciate what she was doing for him, it really did mean a lot to him. She was the only one to actually try to make him feel like a human. He felt…good. He hadn't felt that good since…ages. He didn't think he loved her, but he felt like he could…

He heard someone singing. He stopped to look around and saw a couple of people practicing for a little late night caroling.

"Think of your fellow man

Lend him a helping hand

Put a little love in your heart

You see it's getting late

Oh please don't hesitate

Put a little love in your heart

And the world will be a better place

And the world will be a better place

For you and me

You just wait and see"

He shook his head. It was just a song. Why was it affecting him? He looked down at the bag in his hand. He hoped she liked it.

"_What is this woman doing to me?_" He thought.

He continued on down the hall.

Hermione was busy trying to avoid Harry and Ron. She didn't know if Ginny had told them she was out or not. She walked to the doors of the Great Hall and peaked through.

She didn't see them at the Gryffindor table, so she went in quietly. She piled several items of food on to a plate and tried to balance everything. It wasn't easy, but she managed.

The moment alone gave her a chance to think about the day. What did she hope to get out of this? It was all muddled and very confusing to her. She knew she cared about him, that much was certain. Did she want more? It was so mystifying, that she wanted nothing more than to throw herself into his arms and hear him say that everything was alright.

"_I love him._" She said to herself. It came so simply, even naturally.

"_I love him._" She tried again.

It felt so good to say it. Finally a little clarity! She loved him even though he was an egotistical, sarcastic, horrible little wanker. She was in love! She smile to herself. It faded. She stopped. Her eyes widened.

"_Oh crap! I love him!_" She almost dropped the food. She really was scared by this new revelation. He wasn't right for her. He was an egotistical, sarcastic, horrible little wanker. It was useless to deny that she was irrevocably in love with the sod.

* * *

"_Where is she?_" He thought. He was getting hungry. He heard a small voice outside the door, and it swung open.

"Well it's about time you showed up." He said only a little annoyed.

"Excuse me, but I have a lot to carry. I've got food, drinks, and a bloody present to give to you, all in my arms, so shut it Malfoy."

"A present?"

"Yes, now help me!"

He ran up to her and relieved her of the plates and drinks, but looked at the bag.

"What is it?" He asked as they set down.

She smiled.

"Here, open it."

He pulled the book out of the bag.

"The Problem of Pain. C.S Lewis?" He didn't know what to say. Why would she give him a book like this?

She smiled at the fact that she had made him speechless.

"I wrote you a note too. It's in the front."

He opened up the book and took out the note and read.

He couldn't breathe. It was too much. He, he needed...

"I need to go." He said. He got up off the couch placed the note on the table and just...left, with out a look back.

She started at his retreating figure, stunned. She didn't think he would leave because of that silly little note. She went from shocked, to sad, to angry in a span of just a few seconds. She got up off the couch and ran after him.

* * *

_"Dear Draco,"_

She was breathing hard, running down halls. Not caring who saw her.

_"words can not express how much it means to me that you are here giving me the chance to make things right between us. I know living with the family that you have must be difficult and lonely at times, though I do not pretend to understand how you feel."_

She looked down corridors and classrooms, she just couldn't find him anywhere. Surely he didn't just disappear. She needed him to know how she felt...

_"This book has helped me get through some rough periods of my life at home and some lonely times when Ron and Harry weren't talking to me. My only wish in giving this to you, is to make you understand that you are not alone, and that the pain you feel doesn't need to be yours alone."_

He was running away from it all. He was running...like a bloody coward...

She was desperately searching for him. She had tears in her eyes. She couldn't lose him. Not when she was so sure that she loved him.

_"Draco, my motives for today I have made clear and all were true. I didn't tell you the one thing that convinced me to do this. I wanted you to be happy, I wanted you to feel loved. I..."_

He walked to the lake and stared at the cloudy, snow filled sky. He was so overwhelmed at the emotions going on, that he felt as though he was drowning. Drowning in the lake he was at the edge of...

She decided to search the grounds. By now she was running as fast as her legs would carry. She called out his name. She screamed it in pure anger and frustration. She reached the lake...

"Draco where are you, you stupid son of a b..."

"No need to scream woman!" He appeared from behind her.

She turned around and saw him leaning against an old tree. He was beautiful.

"Why didn't you answer me?" She said angrily.

"I like hearing women shouting my name over and over again." He smirked at his dirty comment. She stormed up to him and did all she could to try to make herself as tall as he was.

"You are a filthy wanker!" She poked him in the chest as she shouted. She was not amused.

"You forgot charming, witty, and good looking. But I try." He said as he narrowed his eyes at her.

"Ugh! I told you, you were not getting away from me today!"

"No, you listen! I don't want to..."

"_Draco, I care about you. You are loved."_

"I care about you, you stupid moron!"

They could only hear the sound of the wind blowing.

It was so strange to hear those words coming from her. Even though he had read them, hearing them made them concrete.

"Why do you think I have been doing this? I've listened to you all day insult my friends, I've tried to do you a favor that no one else would do, and all you can do is run away! You are nothing but a coward! I..."

He had slammed her against a tree. The rage that was in his eyes almost scared her. She had crossed a line she didn't know existed.

"I am not a bloody coward!" He screamed at her.

"Prove it. Tell me you don't hate me. Get over this petty difference of what I am, of what we are and just tell me!" She needed to hear him say it.

He looked her angry and challenging eyes. The problem wasn't that he didn't hate her. It was that he really did love her. That's what frightened him.

"I don't hate you. I..."

She flung her arms around his neck and gave him a hug. He wrapped his arm around her waist. She knew he would have said that he cared, even loved her, but she didn't need to hear anymore. She knew.

* * *

A/N: Yay another chapter! One more to go! I am really sorry, but I needed to do a grammer check on chapter three because it was absolutely atrocious! Anyway, the story is back up now, I hope your reviews are still there. If not, I am deeply sorry.


	5. No Regrets Today

Disclaimer: Huh? What do you mean I don't own any of this? What? Not even the songs "Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas" and "Happy Christmas (War is Over)" are mine?

Warnings: AU and sap overload. ENJOY!

* * *

The walk back was a very short one. Their minds were reeling so fast that they didn't pay attention to how they got back to the Head's common room. Draco was troubled to say the least. 

It felt nice to hold her and smell the faint scent of her shampoo. He knew the instant that she had embraced him that he loved her. He had come to terms with that. He was swimming with emotions that just felt so new and exciting. He was happy. He didn't want to be anywhere else at that moment.

What troubled him was that he knew that he could not be with her. She deserved so much more than him. He couldn't make her happy. They were too different and he knew that that would never change. They would never change. He felt sick to his stomach. He felt something creep back on to him. Loneliness and emptiness consumed his thoughts about life with out her.

_"Break, break, break,_

_Oh thy cold gray stones, O Sea._

_And would that my tongue could utter_

_The thoughts that arise in me... _

_But the tender grace of a day that is dead_

_Will never come back to me._"

He soon found that they were sitting together at a comfortable distance on the couch in the dorm, staring at a lovely fire.

The room was beautiful. The moon was now shinning in through a window and mingled with the lights of the Christmas tree in the corner, and the flickering light of the fireplace. Their forgotten food laid...forgotten.

He looked down at the black leather bag that graced his feet. He reached down and picked it up.

"Here. This is yours." He said.

"When did you get this?" She asked.

"I snuck out of the book store while you were in the back."

"Cheeky bastard." She grinned as she took the soft bag from his hands.

There was a knock at the door. Annoyed, Draco got up.

"Don't open it yet. I really want to see your face when you do."

She nodded as she looked over the bag. It felt heavy. She wondered what was in it.

She heard some mumbling coming from the portrait. She waited patiently, looking at the fire and feeling very happy indeed.

"Turn the bag around." He said softly into her ear. She closed her eyes at the feeling of the wonderful goose bumps that went down her neck and spine. She opened her eyes to look at the gift and turned it.

As she did, she saw a beautifully embroidered seal. A figure of a serpent loosely coiled around the body a beautiful lion, which were facing each other. The lion with it's mouth open in a great mighty roar, and the snake with it's forked tongue tasting the air. It shimmered with the light of the fire. Underneath the seal in Slytherin green and Gryfinndor gold it read,

"Regret Nothing." She said in the smallest of whispers.

He grinned. He had taken her words away from her, as she had done to him.

"There are carolers at the door, they're going to sing for a bit. Open the bag." He urged her as he resumed his seat.

Outside, Ron and Harry were joined with Lavander, Parvati, Dean and Seamus. They cleared their throats.

"O holy night

The stars are brightly shining

It is the night of our dear Savior's birth…"

She slowly opened it. She reached inside and pulled out a small camera. She looked wide-eyed at it.

"This way, you'll always have something of Hogwarts to take with you when we're through here. You won't have to forget anything about this place."

No words came to her. The only thing she could think about was… She leaned forward and gently kissed his lips.

"…Fall on your knees

O hear the angel voices…"

It was a soft and tender kiss. There was no smoldering, unbridled passion or lust, just pure love and tenderness. It was breath taking.

They pulled apart when the song ended. He felt worse than ever. He needed to hold himself together for what he was going to kill himself for doing. Break her heart.

He put his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. He buried his face in her shoulder as she held him. He smelled the same feminine scent that hung around her. He wasn't crying. But he was shaking as if cold…

"Draco?" She had never said his name before.

Outside, the group began a new song.

"Have yourself a merry little Christmas

Let your heart be light

Next year all our troubles will be out of sight…"

"Draco, what's wrong?" No answer. "Draco-"

"Do you love me?" He said, his voice shaking, as he still was.

"…Next year all our troubles will be miles away…"

She was too shocked to answer. She held him closer. He in turn clutched on to her harder. She felt she knew why he was doing this. He was letting her go. It hurt too much to answer.

"…Faithful friends who were dear to us

Gather near to us once more

Someday soon we all will be together

If the fates allow …"

"Answer me. Please I need to know…"

"It would hurt too much to say." Silent tears were threatening her pretty face.

He broke out of their embrace to look at her.

"…Until then, we'll have to muddle through somehow…"

"Yes." She said. He kissed the top of her head.

"…So have yourself a merry little Christmas now."

"Please Draco. Don't do this." She pleaded, taking in everything about him she could. His cologne, the feel of his arms around her, the feel of his lips. This would be the last time she would ever feel him holding her.

"We have to. You know that."

"But…"

"I can't make you happy. We wouldn't work. You must understand that." He said pulling her back to him.

"So this is Christmas

And what have you done

Another year over

And a new one just begun

And so this is Christmas

I hope you have fun

The near and the dear ones

The old and the young…"

"Let's spend the rest of the time we have here. Just like this." She said as tears broke through and showered her face. The truth was, she knew he was right. It killed her but, it was the truth.

She snuggled up close to him again and laid her head on his chest. He held her.

"…A very merry Christmas

And a happy New Year

Let's hope it's a good one

Without any fear…"

She wanted to remember today. She didn't regret anything about today. Deep inside, underneath her sadness, which was deep, she was happy. She had done something wonderful. She let him know that he was loved and cared for. How could she not be happy?

She pulled herself out of his loving grasp and pulled out the camera and loaded it with the film. Tears running…

"…And so this is Christmas (War is over)

For weak and for strong

For rich and the poor ones (War is over)

The world is so wrong…"

She shakily got on her feet and walked over to the mantle of the fireplace. She aimed the camera at the couch, set the self-timer, placed it on the mantle and walked back.

They held each other as the carolers continued singing.

"…And so Happy Christmas (War is over)

For black and for white

For yellow and red ones (War is over)

Let's stop all the fight…"

"I love you." She whispered into his shoulder over and over again.

"I know Hermione." He whispered into her neck as he gently kissed it.

"…A very merry Christmas

And a happy New Year

Let's hope it's a good one

Without any fear…"

The camera shutter clicked.

* * *

A/N: Cry, sniff, heartbreak. I can't tell you guys what a thrill it has been to write my very first completed story, and to actually be happy with most of it. The ending was a bit sad I know, but read the "Long Answers" section to know why. It explains most everything in it. I really hope I didn't kill the Christmas spirit now. I feel horrible for ending it this way, but I feel like this is the most believable way. You are more than welcome to flame me for it too. Do you guys want the epilogue? Please review! I've gotten almost 2,000 reads and not even 30 reviews! Credit for the seal on the bag actually goes to the author of "Deceptions." In that story, Hermione's House pin, has been changed to show a snake around the lion. I thought it was a great idea, so... 


	6. Long Answers and Important Questions

Ok, this is really a long author's note, filled with a bunch of really ridiculously good-looking questions and info on the story. Long live Zoolander and orange mocha frappuccinos!

First I would love to thank you guys who read and reviewed this story. You have no idea how wonderful you guys are! I would love to hear your thoughts on how the story ended. Anything helps, even if it is a criticism.

Okay, I know these long author's notes can be very long, stupid and annoying. But please at least read a little of why the ending is the way it is if you didn't like it. I just wanted to explain something about the story. There is nothing like tooting your own horn.

I didn't think the title at first had anything to do with the story. It's just a title from an Alfred Lord Tennyson poem. But then I thought about it with the ending in mind and it seemed to fit really. Hermione's tears in the last chapter were idle and in vain because Draco couldn't love and be with her.

When I first got this idea in my head, I really only had the beginning and the ending kind of planned out. I knew Hermione would try to get Draco to spend the day with her because she saw him sitting off in a corner somewhere looking very depressed and she would help him. He would agree and they'd spend the day together and at the very least stop hating each other. Actually, I really like that kind of ending. No one gets hurt because they aren't in love, and it's low key. But the story turned out a little differently than I had wanted it to. Oh well, I still liked writing it.

Why did I have them not be together? I do want to stick to what Rowling said. They won't be together. Would they really be happy together if they were more than acquaintances or friends? While they take each other's words to heart, and the day really did change them, Draco's not going to change who he is and become a saint; neither will Hermione become a devil. And I see Hermione as always maybe loving Draco more than he could or would love her because of who he is. I did try to have it end on a sort of understanding between them. They are in love with each other, they just aren't right for each other. I can imagine that that broke your little hearts, but I think it needed to be done like that. I would love to post an epilogue I still don't know, especially how I would have it go. It'd be like the ending to the main story again, where they meet in the hall and they bicker a bit, share a moment of understanding and walk away. Maybe a bit happier that they silently resolved what they shared on that day, but it might just open up a can of worms that really should stay closed. But if guys want the epilogue, I have it written it just needs to be typed and posted.

Did you think that the ending was sappy? I really tried to stay away from the sappy side and keep to the characters. I wanted a story that had a lot of heart, but I think I might have gotten a lot of molasses.

The actual dialogue and writing really came very naturally to me, oddly enough. Dialogue has always been the hardest part to write for me, because even though I love talking, I can't really start a good conversation going, you know? So, what did you think about the dialogue? Cheesy? Lame? Decent?

Right now, I'm going through a phase. At first when I starting writing this, I thought, hey this isn't bad. But I'm thinking it's a lame piece of awful writing! But I have heard from one of my music heroes, that it's natural for creative people to panic. So, I am panicking. Did you guys think it was sappy at all? I tried to make it real, believable, and different but I don't know if I accomplished that. I know you guys said it was good, but was there anything you particularly didn't like? For example, the songs and the movie lines, were they annoying? Stupid? Just plain did not work? I need your input on the bad stuff too! I would like to be a writer "when I grow up" so I would love to know what about this story I could change.

The songs were always apart of the story. Or at least the idea of having a couple of songs worked in there somewhere. I knew I wanted to use "O Holy Night," "Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas," "Carol of the Bells," and "Happy Christmas (War is Over)." The other songs just came to me from TV actually. "Give a Little Bit" is one of my favs and it was in a series of gap commercials a few years back for sweaters, so it seemed appropriately seasonal. The other song, "Put a Little Love in Your Heart" was in Scrooged and I really enjoyed the scene it was in, so I thought I'd put it in. I wanted the songs to stay a little cerebral, more subconscious, than really overtly affecting their behavior. Sort of in the background silently whispering what they should do. Note that Draco is the one to not take the advice.

The movie lines came to me as I was writing. I didn't really think about it. It's something that I like when people do it, so I thought I'd give it a shot. Did you like them? Did they stick out so much that you figure out where they are? Did they fit?

For those that thought it was a little strange that Hermione would actually believe in God, I think it's entirely possible for a very logical person, like her, to believe in something they can't really see. It's called faith. Sorry if that makes some of you a little bit peeved! Don't begrudge the rest of the story because of one thing in it. I wasn't trying to impose anything on you guys, just simply, and quite proudly, state a belief that I hold in a stupid story. I used a C.S Lewis book try to show what helped her to believe in God. And, I don't know about you, but I think C.S Lewis is a very logical and very intelligent person. The books that I read of his that made look at my beliefs in a different way are The Screwtape Letters and Mere Christianity. I have the book in the story being, The Problem of Pain, because I believe Draco to be a very cynical person who is dealing with a lot. I think that idea is supported in book six, with his father in jail, and the possibility of Voldemort breathing down his neck and offering power, he was a stupid kid who didn't know what he was getting himself into. C.S Lewis seems to always put things in a logical perspective for me and that's why I have Hermione believing in God. It's not a major part of the story except that I needed for her to have a reason to get him something helpful, d'you know what I mean? So don't go all bug eyed on me, k? That conversation was really meant to help her figure out that he really did need, and wanted, some help and he was too proud to ask anybody. Read my bio for a bit more on this subject.

Also, I know I didn't really go into some little parts of the story. I had Blaise being the Head Boy, and just someone else as the Head Girl. Hermione wasn't because it seemed a tad over done in most other stories. So I'd just say that she wanted to focus on her studies and declined the position. I don't think I got across the feeling that she got when she went into the dorms. I'd say it was almost regret that she didn't take the position just for the huge library of books. Ginny appeared in this story to make up for a mistake that I made, but she actually turned out a little helpful. The mistake was that I wrote Hermione as saying she'd go singing with her Gryffindor friends, and I really had no intention of her going, so I needed a way to get her out of it. Ginny provided an outlet for Hermione to convey most of her feelings and to have a person who cared about her encourage her. Plus, some foreshadowing occurs here when she mentally threatens Malfoy with a beating if he broke her heart. I hope that covers some little story holes.

I like to think of this as an epic one shot. It all takes place on the same day, and even though it has more than one chapter, it is really short. And I think that title fits.

Anything new? I have some ideas, but I won't even be able to get to them until after finals. So like in the next 2-3 weeks, I may pick up writing again. I have an idea that is loosely based on "Fight Club." Much more adult than this last one. And some that are just floating in empty space or oblivion. I may get to some later.

Again you guys are awesome! I love you all!


End file.
